confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Lovegood
Luna Lovegood '(1981-?) was the only child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. She was a student at Hogwarts in the House of Ravenclaw having no friends. She participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and was a friend of Harry Potter. Later she left the British Wizarding World to live with her pen pall Kala Pensive, who she later married. History Luna is the only child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood, her younger sister having died when she was just born five seconds after. Due to her mother`s death when Luna was just nine her father raised her by himself in a cottage near the small village of St.Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992-1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, an organization taught and led by Harry Potter, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and co-led the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. Because of her father's political dissidence at the time, Luna was abducted by Death Eaters to be held ransom, and imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for months. She was freed by Dobby along with several other prisoners in the spring of 1998, and stayed at Shell Cottage until she returned to Hogwarts to participate in the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. After the war, Luna became a Magizoologist (magical naturalist) discovering and classifying many species that had never been been encountered before. However the British Purebloods decided to try to kill Luna and her father. For her safety Luna`s father who knew the Pevensie Family and their third eldest child decided to send Luna to the third eldest child who happened to be near Great Britain at the time on a business trip to heal elderly people on a caring mission to show elderly people they can accept help from other people. Luna's good friends Harry and Ginny Potter also named their daughter and third child, Lily Luna Potter, in honour of her. Biography Early Life (1981- 1992) Luna was born on 13 February, 1981, the only child of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Luna's mother was accidentally killed while experimenting with a spell that she created when Luna was nine years old. Thus, Luna was subsequently raised by her father. As she witnessed her mother's death, she was able to see Thestrals, the magical skeletal horses that led the Hogwarts carriages, from that point onward. Hogwarts years (1992- 1998) Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992-1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. One year behind the famous Harry Potter, she noticed Thestrals on her very first day of school, 1 September 1992. During her years at Hogwarts, she was often teased by many of the other students due to her strange behaviour and odd beliefs. Some time during her early years at Hogwarts students had also taken to calling her "Loony Lovegood". Luna also met and became a friend of Ginny Weasley, who was in the same year as her. In the summer of 1994, she went to the Quidditch World Cup with her father. In her third year at Hogwarts, she likely chose Divination as an elective, as in the 1996–1997 school year Professor Trelawney claimed to miss her in class; Luna explained she had Firenze that year.10 She may have also have attended Study of Ancient Runes as before the 1995–1996 school year, she is seen reading an article written about runes in The Quibbler Fourth year In Luna's fourth year, she met and befriended Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. She believed Harry's declaration that Lord Voldemort was back. As the year progressed, she was invited to join an underground Defence Against the Dark Arts group called Dumbledore's Army, that was taught and led by Harry Potter. This organisation was to teach practical defence. She eagerly accepted, working hard along with the others and enjoying their company. In an effort to make people believe Harry's story, Hermione arranged an interview for him with Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks — Luna accompanied them so as to persuade her father to publish the interview in The Quibbler. The copy sold out, every Hogwarts student and possibly every professor as well, read the copy because of the Education Decree that stated that it was banned on school grounds. Near the end of the year, Harry had a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black was being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Luna and Ginny stood guard while Harry and Hermione snuck into Professor Umbridge's office, to use the fireplace to try to contact Sirius, while Ron attempted to distract Umbridge. However, they were caught, along with Neville Longbottom, by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitorial Squad. They were restrained and gagged, but Luna hardly seemed bothered by this as she was staring, dreamily, through the window as if bored. Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge away into the Forbidden Forest, and Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville managed to escape from the Inquisitorial Squad using a variety of hexes and jinxes. When they all met up again in the forest, Harry planned to go to the Ministry of Magic. Luna reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the Ministry. She then mounted her Thestral side-saddle, "as though she did this every day." She also helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny mount their Thestrals, as the animals were invisible to them. The six D.A. members flew to the Ministry and entered the Department of Mysteries, where Luna heard voices coming from behind a Veil, just as Harry did. The group was soon ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. Luna participated in thebattle that ensued. She protected Ron, who had been hit with a spell that made him highly confused. Luna also attacked a Death Eater who had seized Ginny's ankle with the Reductor Curse, which destroyed a model of the planet Pluto. The model blew up in the Death Eater's face; however, the impact broke Ginny's ankle. Luna guided both the injured Ginny and the Confunded Ron until they met up with Harry and Neville. Luna was one of the last D.A. members to fall, eventually being stunned by a Death Eater and thrown across the room. She regained focus just before the end of the battle and survived relatively unscathed. At the end of the school year, Luna spoke to Harry, who was mourning the murder of his godfather and had found no comfort in talking to ghosts. Luna told him about her mother's death and her belief that she would see her again someday, which was a comforting thought to Harry. That summer, Luna and her father went to Sweden using the money the Daily Prophet paid them to reprint The Quibbler's interview with Harry to see if they could catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack Fifth year This year was Luna's O.W.L. year. On her way to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express, Luna shared a compartment with Harry Potter and she was accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Luna was holding another edition of the Quibbler, which she told Harry was going strong because of his interview. She then put on a brightly coloured pair of free "Spectrespecs" that were from inside the Quibbler. She was very disappointed to find out that the D.A. would not continue that year. When Romilda Vane asked Harry if he wanted to join her and her friends in another compartment, while treating Luna and Neville with disdain, Harry coldly rebuffed her, stating that they were his friends. Luna correctly observed that people expected Harry to associate with "cooler" people; he replied that she and Neville were cool, and among his closest and most trustworthy friends. Towards Christmas, Luna comforted Hermione Granger after Ron Weasley mocked her in Transfiguration and Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom in tears. Luna had found Hermione crying and Harry had been looking for Hermione to return the books she left in Transfiguration class. After Hermione left, Harry asked Luna if she would like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him, just as friends, and Luna excitedly accepted his invitation. Luna wore a set of spangled silver robes that was attracting a certain amount of giggling from the onlookers, but she otherwise looked quite nice. While there, she conversed with multiple people, and took an interest in Sanguini, a vampire guest. She also made Harry laugh so hard that mead came out of his nose when she discussed the Rotfang Conspiracy after Professor Snape sneered at Harry's ambition to become an Auror. She continued the discussion of the Rotfang Conspiracy with Professor Trelawney, who seemed completely interested. Luna was also present when Draco Malfoy was caught out of bed after hours by Filch and dragged into the party to be punished. Also that year, Luna would temporarily replace Zacharias Smith as Quidditch commentator for the school. Many found Luna's commentary terrible and annoying, as Luna forgot players' names and went off on tangents such as speculating that Smith was suffering from "Loser's Lurgy", or saying how a cloud was interestingly shaped. She never actually reported the score, and Professor McGonagall had to report it. However, after Ron heard this commentary, which he found highly amusing, he said "you know, Luna's grown on me," when previously he found her very strange and slightly off-putting. Luna once gave Harry a note from Albus Dumbledore telling him to come to his office for a private lesson. At the end of the school year, the castle came under attack by Death Eaters, and Luna was one of the few D.A. members to participate in the ensuing Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry asked her and Hermione to watch Snape's office, which they did, but Snape told them that Death Eaters were in the castle and that they had to look after Professor Flitwick, whom he claimed had collapsed. After taking Felix Felicis from Harry, the D.A. members were almost untouchable, and all survived the battle unscathed except Neville, who was injured but soon recovered. Luna helped him into his seat when they attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the school year. Sixth year On 1 August, 1997, Luna and her father attended the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour at the Burrow. Luna was able to recognise Harry Potter, who was disguised as a Weasley cousin by use of Polyjuice Potion, by only his expression. She wore yellow robes, at her father's insistence, and had a sunflower in her hair. Her father believed that wearing sun colours to weddings brought luck. Luna sat at the same table as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. At one point, while under the influence of gnome saliva, Luna started dancing by herself, twirling on the dance floor with her arms raised. This drew attention from a few onlookers, as it was a very bizarre sight. That day, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort, so it was to a Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts that Luna returned for her sixth year. On 1 September, Death Eaters boarded the train in search of Harry Potter, but were unsuccessful in capturing him because he wasn't on board. Severus Snape had also been appointed headmaster and Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow professors. Early in the year, Luna, Ginny, and Neville attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's office, in an effort to help Harry. Snape caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid as punishment. The three of them revived and led Dumbledore's Army, which tried to sabotage the Death Eaters' control of the school and to help Harry, Ron and Hermione — who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes — in any way they could. On her way home over the Christmas holidays, Death Eaters captured Luna because her father had been printing stories in support of Harry. Capture and Escape It was believed that Luna was held captive at Azkaban, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Manor, along with the famed wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, to whom she proved a great comfort. Her father was so desperate to get her back that he tried to turn Harry, Hermione, and Ron over to the Ministry in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Hermione ensured that the Death Eaters Xenophilius called glimpsed Harry as they left, so that neither he nor Luna would be punished. The Lovegoods' home was largely destroyed with an erumpent horn, which Xenophilius had believed to be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's, blew up inside. After the failed ambush Xeno was taken to Azkaban prison for the remainder of the war. The prisoners in Malfoy Manor were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin, while Hermione was tortured for information upstairs by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Luna helped cut the ropes off their new cell-mates, Dobby the house-elf came to free them. He took Luna, Dean and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and then returned to assist Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook in escaping the Manor. He died in rescuing them. Up until the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna stayed at the cottage for the remainder of the war, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the house-elf's eyes and provided the eulogy, thanking him for rescuing her. During her stay, she practised using a new wand that Ollivander had made for her. She also seemed to have started a friendship with Dean. It is unknown what Luna did after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage in order to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but she returned to Hogwarts in May when Neville signalled her as to the trio's return. All of Dumbledore's Army was reassembled and prepared to fight. Battle of Hogwarts When the trio asked the Ravenclaw D.A. members if they were familiar with an item that had once belonged to their house founder, Luna mentioned the lost diadem. She took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room, answering the riddle, "What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?", with "A circle has no beginning.", in order to gain entrance, in order to show him a replica of the diadem. There, she stunned Alecto Carrow, who was waiting for them per Lord Voldemort's orders. When given the choice, she joined the battle rather than evacuating with the younger students. She stood side-by-side with fellow D.A. members, students, as well as her professors and helped hold back Voldemort's army of Death Eaters and Dark creatures. It is unknown exactly what Luna did after accompanying Harry to Ravenclaw Tower. However, at one point she, Ernie Macmillan, and Seamus Finnigan helped the trio drive off a group of Dementors that attacked them by casting their Patronuses. Luna encouraged Harry to think of something happy, enabling him to summon his Patronus as well. It was Harry's Patronus that caused the Dementors to finally scatter. Luna and the others slipped back into the battle. She was present when Voldemort reported Harry supposed "death" and when Neville bravely stood up to Voldemort. It can be assumed that she was horrified when Neville was set on fire because of his defiance of the Dark Lord. Near the end of the battle she fought against Bellatrix Lestrange, alongside Hermione and Ginny. When Bellatrix casted a Killing Curse at Ginny that missed by a mere milometer, Molly Weasley stepped in and killed her. Luna witnessed Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and was among the first to congratulate him. A little while later, she created a diversion so that Harry could slip away from the victory celebrations with Ron and Hermione, and have a little break. Later Life (1998-2014) After leaving school, Luna became a famous wizarding naturalist, travelling the world in search of strange creatures. She discovered and classified many species that had never been encountered before, but was never able to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Thus, she had to come to terms with the fact that there are some things that simply do not exist. Harry and Ginny gave their daughter Lily, born in 2008 or 2009, the middle name Luna, considering Luna to be a "dear friend. Luna and her father were threatened with Luna leaving Great Britain`s Wizarding Community to spare her life leaving her family and friends behind for her own safety. Professor Kirk met her in the countryside of Great Britain and bringing Luna to his house rescued her from the Death Eaters. He introduced her to her future spouse and wife Kala Pevensie letting Kala bring her to Narnia where magic was used to turn Luna into a fairy from a human. Appearance In 1997, sixteen-year-old Luna had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant silvery eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her and was known to put her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. Luna had a unique fashion sense that other people usually found bizarre. She often wore odd pieces of jewellery such as a Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, and in 1996, a pair of Spectrespecs. Luna also didn't wear shoes because students in her house would take her shoes and hide them. At Hogwarts Quidditch matches, Luna supported Gryffindor against every House except Ravenclaw; to show her support for Gryffindor, she would wear a hat in the shape of a lion head that roars, and to show support for Ravenclaw she would wear eagle hat with flapping wings.At Professor Slughorn's Christmas party in 1996, she wore spangled silver robes. At Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, she wore bright yellow robes because she was taught it brought luck to a wedding to wear sun colours and had a sunflower in her hair, as well. She was described as "pretty" on some occasions, despite her odd clothes. When she married Kala Pensive she wore a forest green dress with a sunflower tucked behind her left ear. Personality Luna was an extremely quirky girl, with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Luna was also intelligent and unusually perceptive, having been sorted into Ravenclaw ''"where those of wit and learning will always find their kind." A prime example of Luna’s perceptiveness was when she pointed out the ironically drastic measures taken against Sirius Black when he escaped Azkaban, but when ten Death Eaters (including Bellatrix Lestrange) escaped, barely any measures were taken to recapture them. Although many thought Luna was bizarre, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Ollivander eventually became very fond of her. Luna's demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy; she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting. However, whenever someone made fun of her father or his magazine The Quibbler, the dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel, and she would immediately become very angry. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — Harry Potter described her as having a "knack for embarrassing honesty". She was also completely unflappable and rarely seemed anxious or stressed, even under difficult circumstances such as being a prisoner of Malfoy Manor. Luna was very good at comforting others. She comforted Harry after his godfather's death and Mr Ollivander while they were imprisoned together. Luna was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. Other students gave her the nickname of "Loony Lovegood" and even stole and hid her things. She was unfazed by this, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of those around her. She once said that she did not like dancing much, though she did dance some at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, along with her father. Luna seemed to have enjoyed artistic pursuits in her free time; her house was filled with various things that she painted including her future spouse Kala Pensive. She even painted very life-like portraits of her friends that seemed to breathe. Luna was very loyal to the few friends she had — supporting Harry even when he was outlawed by the Ministry of Magic. Ron stated that she certainly has far more courage than her father, who was at the time stressed when under duress. She also displayed admirable bravery during both the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts. Abilities Luna was shown to be a very talented and powerful witch. At the age of fourteen she was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus — a very advanced piece of magic and proof that she possessed superior magical ability. * '''Defence Against the Dark Arts: As a committed member of Dumbledore's Army, Luna learned how to cast numerous defensive and offensive spells under the instruction of Harry Potter. * Duelling: Despite her young age, Luna was a very competent duellist. At the age of fifteen, she participated in and survived the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with no more than a few minor injuries. She also emerged from the Battle of the Astronomy Tower with no major injuries. During the Battle of Hogwarts she, Hermione, and Ginny duelled against the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange and emerged as one of the survivors. * Charms: In her fourth year, Luna learned how to conjure a corporeal hare Patronus, which was a very advanced piece of magic. * Nonverbal Magic: In 1998 Luna wordlessly stunned the Death Eater Alecto Carrow, while inside Ravenclaw Tower. The fact that she could effectively cast it nonverbally is a testament of sorts to her skill, since non-verbal magic is very difficult. * Care of Magical Creatures: As an adult Luna became a famous Magizoologist, a wizarding naturalist. She discovered and classified many species that had never been encountered before. Also she was shown to be very skilled at handling various magical creatures, such as Thestrals. * Creativity: Luna invented a lion-shaped hat that, with a tap of a wand, made a realistic roar. She also made a flapping eagle hat. * Leadership Skills: At the age of sixteen, Luna co-led Dumbledore's Army along with her friends, Ginny and Neville. Their leadership was so efficient that she was abducted in an attempt to force the resistance to surrender, though she was ultimately rescued by Harry and Ron. * Fencing: Under the supervision of her spouse Kala Pensive who was the one who taught her how to fence, Luna became the fastest and only known human fencer alive in the history of the Kingdom of Narnia. She is also one of the only known fencers in the United Kingdom at the time that she met Kala Pensive. Possessions * Wand: Luna Lovegood's first wand was of unknown length, wood, and core material. This wand she used through out her Hogwarts career, until she was captured and her wand confiscated and broken by Death Eaters in the middle of her sixth year. Her second wand is of unknown length, wood, and core material as well. It was made by Garrick Ollivander in the spring of 1998 after his rescue from Malfoy Manor. * Lion Hat: Luna created this hat that had the appearance of an ordinary pointed hat topped with a fake stuffed lion. When she tapped the hat with her wand, it let out an extremely realistic roar. She wore it to show her support of Gryffindor whenever they played against the Slytherin Quidditch team. * Eagle Hat: Luna wore this hat whenever the Ravenclaw Quidditch team played against the Gryffindor Quidditch team. On top of the hat is what appears to be a living eagle, which flapped its wings. * Dress Robes: Luna wore silver dress robes to the Slug Club Christmas Party in 1996 when she was taken as a guest by Harry Potter. Luna also owned a pair of yellow dress robes that she wore to the wedding of Bill and Fleur in 1997. * Beetle Wing Earrings: This was one of the the items on her lost possessions list. She, at first, had believed they were stolen and taken away by Nargles, but then later realised it was just her classmates. * Silver Star Earrings: Luna wore these to the Slug Club Christmas Party in 1996, along with her silver dress robes. * Dirigible plum earrings: Luna wore these earrings when she expressed her belief in Harry, during 1995. In 1998 Harry noticed a bush covered in exceptionally strange and orange, radish-like fruit called Dirigible plum and notes their striking resemblance to Luna's earrings. * Hare Bracelet: This bracelet was owned by Luna. It was made of a golden material and adorned with a small hare penchant, similar to her Patronus. * Patterned Shoes: Luna has a pair of patterned converse, with what looks likes strawberries on them. They are stolen by some other pupils and hidden, with the rest of her shoes. Luna has to walk around bare foot for most of the Order of the Phoenix because of this. * Purple Quill: Luna owned this quill during the 1995-1996 school year before it was stolen by her classmates. It was produced from a feather of a woodpecker. * Butterbear cork necklace: She often wore it during her school days, to keep away Nargles. Many of the students found this odd. * Beetle Ring: Luna wore this ring in 1995 and possibly earlier. * Bubble Bow Booster: Luna owned a kit that was still in its original packaging, but someone took it from her and hid it during the 1995-1996 school year. * Sum-solving ink: This was a type of ink that presumably helped solve math problems. Luna owned a bottle of turquoise sum-solving ink, but someone took it from her and hid it during her fourth year. * Dumbledor`s Army Coin: Luna owned one of these coins as a member of Dumbledore's Army. * Easy Spells to Fool Muggles: Luna owned a copy of this book by Luca Caruso but, it was stolen from her sometime during the 1995-1996 school year. * Spectrespecs: Luna owned and wore a pair of Spectrespecs on the train ride to Hogwarts in 1996. The spectrespecs were large and colourful and were given away free in an issue of The Quibbler in 1996. * Eternity: Luna was given a hand-forged sword made from the hardest metal that could be found in both the real world and the fictional world of Narnia. She earned the ephilet of "Flash" from obtaining and using Eternity in duels, fights with thugs, and everything in between. Relationships Family With the death of her mother when she was nine years old, Luna was raised solely by her father. Because of this, she was an only child and the two were very close. Xenophilius raised his daughter to share many of his unusual beliefs, and the two enjoyed going on holidays to look for creatures such as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden. Luna believed anything her father wrote in The Quibbler magazine, and came to his defence when Hermione Granger claimed the magazine was "rubbish." When Luna was abducted by Death Eaters in 1997 to force Xenophilius to stop opposing the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic in The Quibbler, her father was beside himself. He was desperate to the point of ceasing his public support of Harry Potter and attempting to turn him, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley over to the Death Eaters in exchange for Luna's safety. When he failed to do so, Xenophilius was arrested by Selwyn and Travers. Luna would eventually meet Susan Pensive sole survivor of the Pensive Family aside from her adopted younger sister Kala Pensive who would become her spouse. The two adopted two parentless children raising them solely by themselves. Harry Potter When Harry Potter first met Luna in 1995, he found her rather odd, but was grateful that she was one of the few people to believe his story that Lord Voldemort had returned, and sympathised with the loss of her mother and her status as an outcast. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, they discussed the death of Sirius Black and the possibility of an afterlife. Harry "found that the terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly." ''At the beginning of the next school year, he reacted coldly when Romilda Vane implied that Luna and Neville Longbottom were not worth spending time with; a contrast to the previous year, when he felt slightly embarrassed that his crush Cho Chang saw him in Luna's company. In 1996, Harry asked Luna to attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him as friends after reflecting on how ''"he had never met anyone quite like her." Harry was one of the portraits of her friends that Luna painted and hung on her bedroom ceiling. When Harry took Polyjuice Potion to look like Barny at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, she recognised him from the expression on his face. Shortly before going to sacrifice himself during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry noted that Luna was among his closest friends, whom he had hoped to see one last time before his death. After Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hands, Luna sensed that Harry wanted to get away from the victory celebrations, and created a distraction so that he could slip away with Ron and Hermione. Later in life, Harry and Luna would remain close friends. He and Ginny even gave their daughter the middle name "Luna" in honour of her. It's also quite possible that Harry became friends with her spouse Kala Pensive, and their adopted daughters Merlin and Atoria. Hermione Granger Luna and Hermione Granger did not have an ideal first meeting, as Hermione called The Quibbler "rubbish" without knowing that Luna's father was the editor. She was initially frustrated with Luna's belief in all manner of things without logical grounds or proof. However, she invited Luna to Dumbledore's Army and the two became friends. Hermione's opinion of Luna particularly seemed to improve after Luna proved her loyalty and bravery by participating in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as she simply accepted that she and Luna had very different world views. The following school year, Luna comforted Hermione over her fight with Ron Weasley when she ended up crying in the bathroom at one point. At Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, Hermione tried to kick Ron for teasing Luna, and later defended her again from the insults of the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Hermione was among the portraits Luna painted on her bedroom ceiling, circled by the words "friends." When Luna's father attempted to turn Harry, Ron and Hermione over to Death Eaters in exchange for his daughter's safety in 1998, Hermione engineered their escape so that the Death Eaters saw Harry briefly, thus ensuring that both Luna and her father were not harmed.